


Nocturne

by Chocolate_Fairy



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_Fairy/pseuds/Chocolate_Fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Even after I showed you all that evidence you still don't believe me?" Komaeda taunts Hinata circling around him.<br/>"Of course I don't! I mean there's no way you're a..." Hinata yells at him unable to finish his sentence.<br/>"That I'm a what?" Komaeda leans a bit closer.<br/>"You're a..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to write a komahina vampire fic. I'm starting the story slow so vampire Komaeda probably won't show up until chapter 3. There is going to be some smut in here but I don't know how much haha. Vampire Komaeda just won't leave my head.

“Hinata-kun you listening?” Nanami asks slightly tilting her head towards him. A few seconds pass before Hinata realizes that someone was talking to him. He blinks twice before he composes himself.

“Ah sorry Nanami I was thinking about something else. What did you say?” Hinata asks her wiping away some eye crust that refused to go away.

“We were talking about after school plans Hinata-san. Especially since this will be the last time we’ll see you for a while.” Sonia chimes smiling brightly at him. Of course always being capitated by such a smile Souda tunes in with his own comment.

“Yeah that’s right poor old Hinata is gonna be so bored hanging out in the countryside. Don’t worry we’ll make today’s memory be so great you’ll forget about how bored you’ll be. Right Sonia-san?” Souda pats Hinata's back a bit too rough his eyes focusing on Sonia.

 

Sonia gives a small smile in return. It’s obvious to anyone to know how uncomfortable she was around Souda but the latter forever remained oblivious. “Ah Tanaka-san will you accompany us as well?” Sonia calls out to the passing by Gundam.

Gundam takes a quick look at everyone before he turns away throwing his scarf back. “Fufu unfortunately the dark devas of destruction and I already made plans. We have no time to give to mere mortals.” He chuckled ready to leave.

 

“Oh I see. That is quite a shame.” Sonia says letting her shoulders fall down looking a bit sad.

Gundam saw her reaction and coughed. “If and only if we do not spend so much time I can put off my plans for world domination just a little bit longer. I want to give you mortals a fighting chance after all.” He closes his eyes and linking his arms together above his waist.

 

“Tanaka-san thank you!” Sonia's eyes light up and clap her hands together. Gundam opens one eye and immediately blushes and uses his scarf to cover it. The look of disgust Souda had made Hinata crack a smile.

 

* * *

 

 The group consisting of Hinata, Nanami, Sonia, Gundam, and Souda went to the arcade center and spent a few hours there. It was hard to keep Nanami off all the machines. Eventually it was Hinata's stomach that made everyone decide it was time for a break and eat.

 

On their way to a fast food joint Sonia and Nanami spotted a photo booth. The two of them secretly managed to get the guys to join them to take a group photo. After that was over the girls were chatting happily with each other overjoyed with how the photos came out. Behind them walking slowly the boys stared down on the floor looking tired and out of energy.

All of them decided to eat at the closest fast food place they found. Once they found a good table the biggest obstacle that came their way was the seating order. 2 girls and 3 guys with this uneven group and the fairly small table how would they make this work?

 

Much to Souda’s and Gundam’s dismay the final seating arrangement was Nanami, Sonia, and Hinata squeezed in the middle. While on the opposite side was Gundam and Souda huddled together the two of them both had the look of disgust plastered on their faces.

 

“This is totally unfair! Why does Hinata get to be in the middle?” Souda shouts a bit too loud making a few people look over at them.

“Silence! Hinata-san is the guest of honor today. If you don’t like it then you are free to leave.” Sonia states making the group slightly shudder her authoritative tone was just like royalty issuing a command. Souda was slightly dejected but quickly made a comeback by whispering to himself “it’s not so bad getting yelled at."

 

Sensing the atmosphere was getting a bit tense it was Nanami who changed the subject about the food. “This burger is really good. Right Hinata-kun?” As soon as she finished talking the tiniest bit of ketchup got stuck on her cheek. Unconsciously Hinata grabbed a napkin and wiped it off her. It wasn’t until he heard whistling that he noticed how close he was.

 

“W-What’s that whistling for?” Hinata stutters the blush on his face turning redder by the second. 

“No reasooon.” Souda tells him chewing on his fries staring back and forth between Hinata and Nanami with a given up on life look.

 

The rest of conversation promised to be quite lively.

 

* * *

 

 It was after everyone finished eating that once again Souda destroyed the silence and brought up the reason why they’re all here. “Ah still it’s gonna be a bit lonely without you Hinata. Your whole summer vacation basically wasted visiting relatives from the countryside.” He sighs placing his hands behind his head. 

 

“I also agree. Visiting your family is important but your presence will be missed.” Sonia says collecting all the garbage. Hinata gives the both of them a weak smile. Hanging out with them actually made him temporarily forget that he was leaving tomorrow. It was a family decision he couldn’t really refuse not to go. 

“But noneless you should use this opportunity wisely. This can be your chance to spread your terror and make your power well known. Perhaps you’ll even have a fateful encounter.” Gundam tells him smiling smugly.

 

“Hah with Hinata’s luck I wouldn’t be surprised if they ended up being a werewolf or a vampire.”

“Ohh that would most definitely be so exciting! Vampires! Werewolves! Witches and wizards! Ah I would love to meet them at least once.”

“Um Sonia-san that was meant to be a joke.”

 

Hinata laughed he was glad that Gundam tried in his own way to cheer him up. But his words left an impression on him. Would he really meet someone that would change him? Despite how unrealistic Souda’s words were a part of him wondered if he could be right. Once he stood up everyone decided that it was time to head home.

 

* * *

 

“Well then everyone see you again at school.” Sonia bid farewell to her friends and went inside her home.

 

The next one to say goodbye was Nanami. “Haa I’m sleepy. Goodnight Hinata-kun, Tanaka-kun and Souda-kun. Next time let’s bring more money for the arcades.” She yawns and rubs her eye while using the other to wave goodbye.

The trio after finishing walking their female friends home decided to spilt up and go home separately.

 

“Well I'm outta here. It was fun hanging out with you guys. Next summer vacation for sure I should have my car running and ready to go. I’ll take you guys on a wild adventure.” After saying that he shook Hinata’s and Gundam's hands and went off. It was only Hinata and Gundam left.

 

“Hinata there is something I wish to give you.” Gundam reaches into his pocket and pulls out what appears to be a clear marble.

“This is the all seer. I fear that your journey will involve you meeting with some unpleasant folk. With this you’ll be able to know who to avoid.” He places the marble in Hinata's hand. “My fellow comrade I believe you will return safely.” He laughs loudly making Hinata’s ears hurt a bit but still Hinata laughed with him. The two of them shake hands firmly and wave farewell to each other.

 

 

 

_Maybe just maybe this year’s summer vacation won’t be too bad_ Hinata thinks to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written a multiple chapter fic before. I hope I can finish it haha. I haven't been writing too much lately hopefully this fic well make me write more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up longer than I intended. I had to add some more backstory. I wouldn't go inside that mansion if I was Hinata. He's so brave.

It’s hot. That’s the only thing Hinata can process. The whole trip and greeting his distant relatives all became a blur while being surrounding in this heat. He could hear his family chatting away in the living room while he was lying on the floor trying to feel cool from the ceiling fan. He couldn’t remember if he was at his grandparents' house or a very distant cousin’s house.

 

Luckily for him the house did have electricity but there was so little there might as well not be. Hinata wouldn’t say he’s technology dependent but the lack of A/C and no television wasn’t fun. He spots an old radio from the corner of his eye it looks like it’s not even connected. Hinata sighs out loud and stretches himself.

 

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the marble he received. Will he really meet anyone in this kind of place? Now that he’s actually here the possibility seems all the more unlikely. He puts it back and rolls on the floor.

Just then his parents called for him telling him to come join them and eat. Right away Hinata can hear his own stomach growling. Oh yeah I haven’t even eaten yet today he thinks silently to himself. “I’m going.” He replies as he gets up.

 

* * *

 

 

 The next day was just as hot as yesterday. There isn’t much he can do to kill time. He still has his unfinished summer homework but Hinata wants to save that as a last resort. He feels someone tapping on his shoulder and when he turns around it was his mother signaling to look in front of him.

 

“Hajime-chan it must be quite boring for you here. Especially since there’s no TV or internet for you to use.” Hinata’s grandmother says softly.

“Ah it’s alright. I don’t really mind it’s not like I use those things often ahaha.” Hinata laughs nervously the stare his mother was giving him hurt.

“Oh I'm glad I thought it would be boring for you.” She lets out a sigh of relief smiling. “Well if you don’t have anything to do you can always take Mamoru out for a walk.” As soon as she said that she lets out a loud whistle.

 

Immediately a small white shiba inu came running towards them. The white dog stops right in front of Hinata striking a pose.

 

“This is Mamoru. We don’t have the time to take him out on walks as much anymore. It'll be a great help if you could walk him once in a while.” Hinata's grandma pets Mamoru who looked very happy getting petted.

“Leave it to me. I can handle Mamoru.” Hinata proclaims as he places a hand over his chest.

* * *

 

 

After a week Hinata fell into a routine. Wake up, help with breakfast, cleanup, start a small portion of his homework, take Mamoru for a walk, and finally come home and eat dinner. It wasn’t too bad he sort of liked his schedule. He also found out the hard way just how strong Mamoru was. For such a small dog he had a lot of energy and if Hinata wasn’t careful Mamoru would try to escape his grasp.

Once he finished tying his shoes Hinata grabs ahold of the dog’s leash and heads outside. Mindful of his grandparents' advice he doesn’t go out too far but just enough where he knows his way back. The scenery wasn’t too bad.

Nothing but green grass and tall trees that gave him much needed shade. It took a while to get used to all the green but now he doesn’t mind it. He walks absentmindedly too busy focusing on what to eat later on that he finally notices the scenery was getting unfamiliar.

 

_I guess it’s time to head back_ he thinks. “Alright Mamoru lets go home.” He tugs on the leash trying to get the dog’s attention. Maybe he spotted a rabbit or a squirrel but Mamoru had no intention of letting his prey escape.

 

Running at lightning speed Hinata lost his grip on the leash and in a blink of an eye lost sight of Mamoru. Panic hits him right away. There's no way he can go home or even return without him. Plus he couldn’t face his grandparents if he lost Mamoru.

He runs as fast as he can heading for the direction he thought Mamoru was heading. He’s getting more and more lost he thinks as the scenery soon becomes fully unfamiliar. Hinata can feel his sweat start to cling onto him.

It’s when he spots a mansion looking completely out of place that he stops running. The mansion itself looks well-kept and it even has a rose garden. It was really stunning to say the least. The more he stares at it he notices the front door was wide open. An idea popped into his head.

 

_Did his dog run inside?_ He won’t deny he is somewhat tempted to know what the inside is like. Hinata looks around his surroundings before he makes his way in. As soon as he took one step inside Hinata could feel chills down his spine.

 

It was so cold almost like someone set the A/C all the way up on high. The difference between the inside and outside was like night and day. Besides the freezing cold the room was incredibly dusty. It had a lot of open room but was still properly furnished.

He walks around seeing dust particles as far as the eye can see. Now that he’s looking closely it feels like he’s in a different era. It was as if he was stepping on a movie set. There was a fireplace, two sofas perfectly across each other, the carpet was eye catching, and there seems to be a door next to the fireplace. With each step he took the floor eventually starts to squeak.

It seems like there was only a first floor. Unfortunately his dog didn’t seem to come in here. _If that’s the case why was the door wide open?_ Fear starts to slowly overcome him. _What if this was trap?_ Someone probably planned this.

 

With his heart racing Hinata starts running towards the exit. Just when he was almost home free a sudden loud noise came from behind him. Too shocked Hinata trips on the carpet and falls to the ground. Immediately he covers his face up with his arms.

“Woof woof!” that familiar barking made Hinata raise his head up fast.

 

It was Mamoru barking at him with his tail wagging happily. All the remaining energy Hinata had left seemed to disappear. He didn’t even have the strength to get angry. After he gets up and dusts himself off he takes ahold of leash and leaves.

 

* * *

 

Even after he left the mansion he had no idea how to go back home. He just started walking aimlessly hoping that he’ll come across something familiar. As if he could read minds Mamoru eventually took charge and lead them both home.

Hinata expected to get scolded when he got home especially since he came home later than usual. But as soon as he came back no one said anything and carried on as normal. After he finished dinner he went straight to the room he was staying in and went inside his futon.

He started thinking that maybe what Gundam told him was true. If he waited any longer perhaps he would have run into someone. Unconsciously he reaches inside his pocket looking for the marble given to him.

 

After the 3rd attempt of searching for it Hinata realized that the marble had gone missing. Right away he starts recollecting the last place he had it. The memory from earlier on came back to him. He fell down in that mansion pretty hard. It could be that the marble fell out his pocket at that time.

 

Hinata tugs slightly on his hair. He definitely doesn’t want to go back there but he can’t just leave his present there. Scratching his head he makes the decision to go back there once more just to look for his present and never head back. Happy with his decision he goes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add a bit more to the ending but I thought it would be best to end it there. Mamoru is such a cute dog. Next chapter is finally where we meet Komaeda.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up so long. Atleast Komaeda makes an appearance.

Right after he finished his breakfast Hinata decided to go back to that mansion right away. The sooner he goes the faster he can come back. He gets up from the table and lets his family know he’s going to take Mamoru for a walk again.

His grandparents looked pleased but his parents just looked at him curious. Hinata couldn’t blame them he never takes a walk this early and that’s all he’s been doing lately. He whistles summoning Mamoru and puts the usual collar and leash on.

Once he opened the door the bright sun greeted him. “Ugh it’s hot.” Hinata mutters sourly. Surprisingly Mamoru doesn’t rush out the door like normal. He waits for Hinata to walk out the door first and trails behind carefully.

The two begin their routine walk and Hinata pays close attention to his surroundings. He tries his best to recall yesterday’s memories. It’s after he reaches a certain area that he stops. _This is where I lost Mamoru for sure. But which direction did I take?_ Hinata rubs his chin trying to recall what path he took.

Hinata figures he was taking too long because all of sudden he hears barking. He looks down and sees Mamoru looking at him with disappointment. Hinata feels a surge of embarrassment. _Who does he think he is?_ He thinks somewhat upset.

“Fine if you know where that house is then you lead the way!” Hinata points at Mamoru who in return looked like he was smiling. The white dog turns around elegantly and starts walking his tail wagging extra excited.

 

* * *

 

“Okay I’ll admit it you’re pretty amazing.” Hinata compliments the shiba inu.

“Arf!” Mamoru barks once happily. Hinata looks up at the mansion. It still looks the same as yesterday. A part of him was hoping that it was all a dream. If he had to point out any differences it was that the door was shut this time. Taking a small breath Hinata walks up to the door his heart pounding and palms sweating.

It feels different this time. Yesterday was an emergency but this time it’s almost as if he was an intruder. He grabs the doorknob and slowly twists it. The door wasn’t locked which surprised him. _I guess this place is abandoned?_

 

“Whoa!” he feels a push from behind and almost trips entering inside. Immediately he turns around and sees Mamoru giving him a ‘hurry up’ stare. _Man this dog isn’t cute at all._ He composes himself rapidly and steps inside.

As soon as he enters the cool air surrounds him completely. He shivers wrapping his arms around himself. Hinata glances briefly around the room. Nothing has changed at all. The tinkering of Mamoru’s collar made him look down and he saw paw prints and handprints. _Ah this is where I fell down yesterday._ He thought wiping away the evidence.

Hinata coughs from all the dust spread into the air. _Ugh I want to find that damn marble soon._ He rubs his eyes full of energy ready to search and leave.

 

The first thing he does is look down on the floor. It would make sense that if it fell that it'd be on the floor. Next was looking under the sofas, and chairs. When he was finished with that he wiped some sweat that formed on his forehead. The only possible place left would be around the fireplace. Hinata goes over there and carefully inspects the area.

 

When he finished he let out a sigh of disappointment. It wasn’t there. He looked all over and still couldn’t find it. If he lost it during one of his walks he doubts he’ll ever see it again. Stretching his arms over his head he notices Mamoru in front of the door next to the fireplace.

 

By the way he was acting it seems like he wanted to go inside. Hinata didn’t get to inspect inside that room. The curiosity was killing him but at the same time fear nagged at him. What if something that he can never take back happens? Mamoru’s scratches on the door only made Hinata more and more curious about what's inside.

 

He walks over and grabs the doorknob not moving. His hand wouldn’t move at all. Paranoia starts to build up inside. Anything could happen he should turn back now while he has the chance. The sounds of Mamoru’s scratches start getting louder. It started getting hard to concentrate.

 

“Ah whatever!” Hinata shouts out in frustration. He swings open the door only to be greeted with darkness. He was half expecting this he takes a small inside to search for a light switch. He feels his hand come into contact with something and suddenly he's blinded with bright lights. Hinata opens his mouth unconsciously taken aback with what he sees.

A library bigger than what he’s ever seen at school and his local library combined was right in front of him. Nothing but bookshelves packed to the brim with books was right before him. The floor wasn’t a carpet but a hardwood floor. Then that’s when he notices his marble right in the middle of the room.

He goes over to pick it up and inspects it for any damages. It looked just fine and he was very relieved and puts it back in his pocket. He hears the sound of something falling. Not wasting a second Hinata turns only to see Mamoru looking scared and a very heavy looking book right in front of him.

 

Hinata laughs then goes over to put the book back. Once the book was safely returned to its previous position Hinata takes another look at the giant library. He wouldn’t call himself a bookworm but this room was pretty incredible. He grabs a book and starts flipping through it.

 

The cover was so old but yet the insides didn’t have too yellow as Hinata thought. Hinata walks out the room and takes a seat on the couch reading through the book more carefully. Mamoru follows him merrily and rests in front of his shoes.

 

It was when he noticed the sunlight start to fade that Hinata realized that he spent way too much reading. “Oh no we’re going to be late!!” He shouts and puts the book down rapidly. The sudden noise woke up his dog that started barking away. He runs to the library and carefully places the book back. Afterwards he shuts the lights off and closes the door. He grabs Mamoru’s leash and starts rushing out the door fearing the future scolding he's going to receive.

 

* * *

 

During the middle of dinner it was Hinata’s mother who spoke up.

“You know Hajime you’ve been coming home late a lot recently. Is there any reason why?” his mother interrogates watching him like a hawk.

Hinata stops chewing and looks up at her trying to mask his fear. _It’s not like I can mention that I've been hanging around an abandoned mansion._ He digs his nails into the ground trying to come up with an excuse.

“Now now Mayumi there's no need to be upset. Hajime-chan is just trying to get used to the area. Isn’t that right Hajime-chan?” his grandmother gives him a wink as she came to his defense.

“Yup that’s exactly right! I just like to investigate the area here hahaha.” He laughs scratching his head.

His mother didn’t look convinced at all but she didn’t say anything more.

 

Everyone carried on eating in silence when this time it was Hinata’s grandmother who spoke again. “I'm quite glad that Hajime-chan is getting used to the area. It’ll come in handy when we leave tomorrow.” She says reaching for seconds.

Hinata stops eating in mid bite. _Who’s leaving?_ He wonders.

Sensing his confusion his father speaks up. “Ah we were going to tell you later but there’s some business that needs all of us. But someone needs to watch over this house. So you’ll be here for at least 2 weeks by yourself.” He tells him wiping his mouth with a napkin.

Hinata nods his head understanding. So he’s going to be home alone for two weeks. 

 

The rest of meal was spent in silence.

* * *

 

Two days being by himself was driving Hinata mad. They even took Mamoru so there goes any companionship. He actually almost finished all of his summer homework he was running out of things to do fast. His mind starts to wander towards the library he discovered.

It was cold and there was plenty of books to read so there’s a guarantee he wouldn’t be bored. It sounds like a bad idea but he was so bored with nothing to do. Hinata gets up from the mat and heads to his room looking for a sweater to wear. Finding a random one he puts it on and heads out.

* * *

 

 

Entering the house for the 3rd time Hinata feels like he's an experienced home robber. The cool air doesn’t affect him as much like it did before. It does look like the room got less dusty. He keeps that in mind as he goes straight towards the library.

The lights make him close his eyes for a bit before he starts wandering. He wonders the type of person who owns this room is like. This place looks better maintained than the previous room. He continues wandering looking around for a book to read.

After passing by what seems to be the 5th bookshelf Hinata spots what seems to be a book that wasn’t pushed all the way in yet. He grabs it and inspects the front and back of it. The condition of the book seemed well the cover wasn’t worn out like the other one he grabbed before.

He opens it and right away pictures fall out. _Ah so it’s a scrapbook._ Hinata picks up the fallen photographs and takes a peek at them. All of them seem to be photos of a very pretty boy. The thing that stuck out the most to Hinata was the person’s hair. If he had to describe it their hair was the equivalent white cotton candy.

_How did this person style it in the first place?_ He wonders staring at the photos some more. They wore a different outfit in each photo. But each one seems like it was a different moment in time. Curious he starts flipping through the book. Hinata was surprised. A majority of them were in black and white but there was very few in color.

 

Hinata finds that most of the photos are of random strangers all of them were a mix of males, females, and even some children. Whenever he spots the boy with the cloud hair he finds himself staring at his pictures the most.

 

This is probably a family album he deduces. Their article of clothing seems to change each time but the people posing in the photos still look the same. It was when Hinata saw the pretty boy’s photo for the 12th time that he realized something was off.

 

He looks exactly the same in each one. His clothing may differ but there’s no mistaking that smile and the sad look in his eyes. Immediately Hinata flips through the book faster looking for the photos containing the white haired boy. “…the same he’s exactly the same in each photo.” Hinata says out loud bewildered by his discovery. This isn’t real. It can’t be after all its impossible. If it was true then that means that person would have to be not human.

 

Determining he had enough Hinata puts the scrapbook away when he pushed it all the way in a small click sound was heard. The floor itself started rumbling and the room wobbles slightly. He can hear a very loud grumbling noise coming from nearby. Leaving the room the first thing he sees was what appears to be an unstable pair of stairs. At this point Hinata only lets out a groan. He doesn’t even bother considering not checking it out. He’s already in too deep not to go.

 

Shrugging his shoulders he takes a closer look at the stairs making sure how stable they are. He puts a small amount of pressure on it but nothing happens. Thinking it was safe enough he takes an experimental first step. There was a small creak but nothing else. Hinata walks the remainder up the stairs.

Hinata stops to stare at the new surroundings. It was an exceptionally huge hallway. He stretches out both his arms and there's still room for him to move. _This person must be incredibly rich._ He starts moving again staring at the walls noticing the framed paintings. He recognizes a few of the people from the photographs he saw.

He notices there was a door next to each painting. Still feeling curious he tries to open one but it was locked. _Huh that’s surprising._ He tries another door but it was locked as well. Somewhat relieved but let down he continues his stroll down the hall. Hinata figures he finally reaches the end of the hallway when he spots a dead end.

The biggest painting he’s seen compared to the ones hanging on the walls intimidated Hinata. This painting was easily twice his size. The person in this portrait was easily breathtaking and stunning. It was a woman with pigtails smiling. Hinata feels as if he can spend a large amount of time just gazing at her portrait.

 

He notices there was a name plate below it. “…shi?” a majority of the name plate seemed to be scratched out. Hinata could hardly make out those three letters. He wipes his hand over it trying to see if he could make out anything else. Unfortunately he just managed to wipe away some dust.

 

Determining he had enough Hinata turns away ready to call it a day. Walking through the large hall again Hinata finds himself looking at the doors still curious to know what’s behind them. Out of the corner of his eye he spots a slight opening out of one of doors. Right away he doubles checks to make sure he wasn’t seeing things.

 

There was a door slightly opened. _This is too convenient. It reminds him of a book Sonia let him borrow once. The protagonist ends up dying in the end because he went into an obvious bad end._ Hinata swallows the salvia caught in his throat. He notices his hand shakily reaching for the doorknob.

He does nothing to stop it and shuts one eye as the door slowly opens. The room was somewhat bright. The light from the window was the only light source. But the thing that stole all his attention was the large coffin right in the middle of the room.

 

No way no way! This had to be a joke. The photographs in the library and now this huge coffin all of it had to be someone’s elaborate joke. Hinata inspects the coffin trying to find a loophole. It had to be fake. There's no way someone would leave a real coffin here.

 

Wait is there someone in there? Hinata holds his breath his eyes never leaving the coffin. He puts his hands on it he notices his hands were shaking. He had to test out his theory. Summoning all his strength Hinata tries to lift off the top.

 

A loud bang fills the air and Hinata’s breath stops. The coffin was empty. He sighs with relief and shuts the coffin closed.

 

**“Is there something wrong with my coffin?”** a voice whispers next to his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Komaeda did show up just at the very end haha. I had to cut this chapter since it became too long. I promise I'll make it up with the next chapter being so full with Komaeda and Hinata interactions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter. I got sick for a few days and I kept re-writing this scene over and over. I just wasn't pleased. Hopefully it doesn't disappoint.

**“Uuuuuuwaaaaaah!!”** Hinata can feel his throat burn from his own scream. He double checked his surroundings the whole time. There is no way someone should be able to be behind him or at least not sense them.

“Pffff ahahaha.” A soft laugh that seems to disappear into the air immediately replaces Hinata’s surprised scream.

Embarrassed and humiliated Hinata prepped himself to yell at the person behind him. When recollects himself he turns around ready to tell the person laughing to be quiet he stops shocked at the person in question.

It was the person in the photos he finished looking through. A part of him feels relieved that it was him and not a complete stranger but another was screaming at him telling him to run away. He feels his body is heavy as if someone tied a weight next to his ankle. “Y-You’re…!” his mouth manages to let out.

“Ah do you know who I am? If that’s true then my apologies I can’t remember who you are.” The stranger tells him striking a lost in thought pose. “Well it’s alright we can always use self-introductions. My name is Komaeda Nagito. May I ask for yours?” he places a hand over his chest during his self-introduction then extends his hand out waiting for Hinata’s response.

Hinata looks back and forth between Komaeda’s awaiting hand and his facial expression. Not wanting to be rude Hinata shakes his hand and almost retracts it from how cold it felt. “M-My name is Hinata Hajime.”

 

“Hinata Hajime huh? I think it’s a suiting name for you. I do feel like meeting you is the beginning of an interesting adventure.” Komaeda laughs a bit at his small pun.

Hinata frowns at such a poor joke. He wasn’t expecting this person to be so polite and lame. But there was this nagging at the back of his head. _Is this person a human? Should he straight up ask him or just let their conversation flourish then bring it up?_

“You should be careful Hajime if you keep scowling your face is going to freeze in place.” Komaeda warns him pointing at the lines decorated on his forehead.

Hinata swipes Komaeda's hand away from him mildly annoyed by his comment. He hears this occasionally from his family members and it slightly irritates him whenever he hears it. “Don’t worry that won’t happen. Also don’t use my first name so casually I don’t even know you that well.” Hinata tells him not fond of the overfamiliar attitude Komaeda possesses.

 

“Ahaha I see. Well then may I call you Hinata-kun? I don’t want to cause any harm or offense towards you.” Komaeda corrects himself staring straight into Hinata’s eyes awaiting his response.

“Ah yeah that’s fine.” Hinata mumbles turning his head to the side feeling uncomfortable by such an intense stare.

“Oh yeah that reminds me. How did you get in here Hinata-kun? I keep all the rooms up here locked.” The owner of the mansion starts walking taking a few steps towards Hinata who took a few steps back.

“…Ah well I noticed it was slightly opened so I just let myself in.” he decides just to tell the truth. It’s a strange feeling but Hinata feels like Komaeda could tell if he was lying.

“Now it makes sense. I kept wondering why I smelled human so close by.” Komaeda hummed and moved around him keeping a proper distance.

“Smelled? What are you a dog?” Hinata tried to joke in an attempt to mask his nervousness. Unfortunately the other didn’t find it too amusing.

“So is there anything I can help you with? I was planning on taking a nap again but I have a guest here and it would be quite rude if I didn’t attend to them first.” Komaeda gets just a tad closer to him increasing his speed slightly.

“Nap? I don’t see a bed here.” Hinata states refusing to consider what he was thinking could even be remotely true.

 

Komaeda lets out another small laugh much like before but more powerful. “Come on Hinata-kun you’ve already seen my bed. Its right behind you after all.” His eyes narrow and look down at the floor. It’s obvious to the both of them what he was referring to.

“I refuse to believe it! There's no way that you're a…” Hinata shouts at Komaeda and bites his lip shut. _This situation was no matter how you look at it unrealistic. This could be an elaborate prank pulled by someone. Was his mysterious fortune told by his friends actually true?_ Either way Hinata just can’t find it in his heart to trust that Komaeda was a… _vampire._

Another laugh but this time an echo accompanied it making Hinata feel more nervous. “What’s wrong Hinata-kun? Finish your sentence. I can guarantee you that it is most likely the truth.” Komaeda finishes his 4th complete circle around the young teen. 

“The supernatural doesn’t exist. Everything can be explained. This is all a hoax I refuse to believe otherwise.” Summoning strength Hinata stands up straighter and looks Komaeda right in the eyes not backing down. His hands clench into small fists making sure the other knows he refuses to believe anything else.

“Ah I see. Hinata-kun is one of those realists. How unfortunate for you that you're wrong. My own existence is proof.” Komaeda stops his movements right in front of Hinata and stares down at him with an amused face.

 

“If you have some solid evidence please show me. I’ll make sure to cut right through them.” Hinata points his index finger at Komaeda ready to shut down anything the other has to say.

Komaeda smiles at him before he removes his hands from his pockets. He wiggles his fingers in front of the other before he wags his index at him. “This is kind of fun. Having a one on one battle with you sounds like it'll be pretty interesting.” He releases another giggle before he begins speaking again.

“A common vampire trait. What do you think of them?” the self-proclaimed vampire opens his mouth wide enough to show all his teeth. He points to the fangs at the very top.

The young teen looks at them then scoffs as if he was expecting this to happen. “That’s pretty simple. You can just go to a dentist and get your teeth done. Anything else?” Hinata smiles smugly and shrugs his shoulders feeling confident in his ability to disprove Komaeda's claims.

“Alright I’ll give you that one. Vampires are immortal creatures. I have pictures to prove that I’ve been around for quite some time.” As soon as he finished speaking Hinata right away had a defense for it.

“If you're talking about those photos in that album I've already seen them. The world is very convenient when it comes to photos in today’s day and age. Simple Photoshop is what you used.” Hinata smiles at Komaeda who was smiling even wider than before.

 

“You saw that already? If I didn’t know any better Hinata-kun I’d say you'd make quite the detective. Ah well it’s time to get a bit more serious.” Komaeda's eyes light up gazing at Hinata with such amusement. Then he erases the smile off his face as he turns graver.

“You’ve already touched my skin. It was cold wasn’t it? The dead possess no warmth a walking corpse is no different.” The seriousness in his tone made the young teen’s hair stand up straight. He didn’t think he’d hear Komaeda talk in such a way.

“You have poor circulation. There’s probably something off with your nerves.” Hinata takes another few steps back and trips over the coffin that was behind him.

“Ahaha still stubborn? Well I find that great if you gave up here that would be disappointing.” Komaeda makes his way in front of Hinata offering him a helping hand. Hinata looks at it once before he accepts it bitterly. He gets up and takes a sit on top of the coffin.

He takes Hinata’s hands and places them over his chest.

“Can you feel my heartbeat? You can’t right? After all that’s only natural I have none.” He continues grabbing Hinata’s hands and places them where you can feel someone’s heartbeat.

 

As much as he hates to admit to the truth there was no pulse. Even after he escaped Komaeda's grasp and inspected for himself he still couldn’t detect it. He bites his lip in frustration the room he was in started to feel hot. He was so close.

“Just because I can’t find your heartbeat it doesn’t prove anything. I mean after all wouldn’t that light coming from the window kill you already?!” Hinata points to the only window in the room already reaching his limits.

The vampire claps his hands together truly pleased by Hinata’s last comment. “Ah you humans still believe that light kills vampires rumor? Somethings never do change.” Komaeda finishes his clapping before he places his hands over Hinata’s shoulders.

“Well there is one thing I can show you that you won’t be able to refuse.” He smiles at Hinata gently before he gets closer to the other’s neck.

Panic begins bubbling inside Hinata’s stomach. Was Komaeda going to suck his blood? The facts that he refused to accept began to overwhelm him and the area around him slowly started turning black. It was getting harder to see things.

He could hardly hear Komaeda speaking to him. The room begins to spin and the last thing he can process was his name being yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters should be pretty light hearted. I decided to add some fluff to this story. Idk why but I just picture Komaeda to be that person who makes terrible puns.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to eat Komaeda's cooking.

The smell of food being cooked managed to sneak its way into Hinata’s room. Soon the aroma engulfed the room causing Hinata’s nose to twitch. It took a few minutes before Hinata regained consciousness and realized he was in his own room.

The feeling of panic and awareness was delayed as he was more focused on the source of the smell. He was home alone there shouldn’t even be anyone cooking. His stomach growls and the sense of hunger got stronger. He tries to get up but fails since he was still feeling groggy from just awakening.

Forcing himself to get up he leaves his room. As soon as he steps outside his room the smell of cooked food became even stronger. Hinata thinks about who the person cooking could be. It had to be either his mother or grandmother. Both his father and grandfather can’t cook and were banned from the kitchen. _But they weren’t supposed to come back until two more weeks. Did they come back early?_

 

Once he makes his way into the kitchen Hinata freezes. The person who was merrily cooking and humming to himself was the self-proclaimed vampire he ran into. Komaeda seems to have noticed him but didn’t say anything as he was too busy pouring something into the pan. Once that was finished he turns to face Hinata smiling.

“Ah good morning Hinata-kun! Or should I say good night? Its 7pm right now. I must say that was quite a shock. I didn’t know you would faint. My little teasing went too far and for that I apologize.” Letting that mouthful out Komaeda bows his head slightly.

“…A-Ah it’s okay. Please lift your head up I feel awkward.” Hinata scratches his head confused and still trying to input what Komaeda just told him. _Did he say it was 7pm? If that was true he was out for quite a while._

Komaeda lifts up his head and waits for the rest of Hinata’s sentence. When nothing was spoken he looks over to where Hinata was staring. 

“Oh this? I'm making spaghetti. It’s one of the few foods I'm good at making.” The vampire smiles shyly even though there was no blush Hinata could feel it present.

“You cook? I thought you know… _you guys_ don’t eat food.” Hinata says looking at the boiling water amazed at how delicious the noodles looked.

**“I used to back when I was a human.”**

 

* * *

 

After he finished his meal Hinata lets out an involuntary burp. He blushes when Komaeda giggles at him. “Excuse me.” He mumbles reaching for a napkin and wipes his mouth clean.

He pauses momentarily amazed at seeing Komaeda eat his food. It seems everything he does has an elegant grace around him. Even the way he slurps his noodles is so clean and refined. Finishing the reminder of his meal Komaeda also reaches for a napkin and wipes any remaining sauce on his mouth. Though there doesn’t seem to be any.

“Now then after we both filled up our stomachs. Time to get down to business. Hinata-kun you can ask those questions you’ve been holding back on.” Komaeda states while he takes a small sip from his glass of water.

“…” Hinata stares at him amazed. He tried to hold back his thoughts the whole time he was eating. _Maybe his real identity was true._ Hinata coughs twice to clear his throat and starts speaking.

“How did you find my house? I never mentioned to you where I lived.” The question that had Hinata baffled for a while finally came out. He hopes the latter wasn’t keeping tabs on him. He has been a bit paranoid while out on his walks.

 

Sensing his fear Komaeda smiles at him calmly. “No need to worry Hinata-kun. I wasn’t watching or stalking you. It’s your smell. You might not be aware but each of you humans has a unique smell. If I had to describe yours it would be like sunflowers ahaha.” Another one of his lame jokes came out making Hinata grimace which stopped Komaeda's laughter.

“I smelled your scent and just followed the trail. Nothing more and nothing less.” Komaeda raises his hands like a prisoner surrendering.

Feeling more relaxed the teen lets out a small sigh of relief. He knows Komaeda could be lying but for some reason he feels as if he could trust him. He hasn’t done any harm to him either.

 

“Okay let’s move onto the main event.” Komaeda states and right away he pulls out a sharp kitchen knife.

Surprised Hinata immediately moves away from the dining table. _Just what does Komaeda think he’s doing?_

“Haha please relax Hinata-kun. I don’t mean to cause any harm. In the end I never got to hear you admit what I really am. So I wanted to show you absolute proof.” Komaeda gets up from his seat and walks over to Hinata and places the knife in his hands.

“Please try to stab me.” With that said he rolls up his sleeve above his elbow and exposes his arm in front of Hinata.

The teen stares at the knife in his hands and the exposed arm right in front of him. _This was too much._ Komaeda may be a stranger and slightly annoys him he would never dare harm him on purpose. It just wasn’t in his nature to harm others.

 

“No need to worry. I'm a vampire it won’t even hurt me. Trust me.” Komaeda extends his hand towards Hinata’s and squeezes it in a reassuring way. Even with that Hinata still hesitated and couldn’t move his hand.

Taking matters into his own Komaeda takes the trembling Hinata’s hand and forces the latter to grip on it tight. When that was done the tightly held shaking hand hovers over his wrist and in two seconds the once sharp knife crumbled into many pieces.

The sound of the scattered pieces snapped Hinata out of his daze and he looked at his hand and the floor. The only thing that remained was the knife handle and the rest was on the floor looking like unfinished puzzle.

The only thought in his was _Ah_ _so Komaeda really is a vampire._ He lets his back touch the wall and collapses thankfully Komaeda held onto him making sure he didn’t have a harsh fall.

 

“You really are a vampire.” Hinata states as he puts the knife handle on the floor next to him.

“I told you. But even so I'm surprised at how calm you are.” Komaeda squats down and matches eye level with Hinata.

“Really? Why so?” the teen asks curious about the other’s thoughts.

“Well most of the time when that rare occasion happens when someone finds out my identity most of them usually cry and beg me to spare their lives.” Komaeda places a hand under his chin looking a bit bored explaining this to Hinata.

“The fact that you haven’t done neither is very refreshing and easier for me.” He giggles looking Hinata straight into his eyes.

“W-well it may be strange to say but I don’t find you intimidating. Plus you even cooked me dinner I doubt you're a bad guy.” Hinata stares at the floor feeling embarrassed by what he just said.

 

Wordlessly Komaeda stands back up the expression on his face was unreadable. “Hinata-kun is a pretty nice person. But still you should be careful. I'm still a stranger to you.” Komaeda gives him a warning and makes his way towards the exit.

“Goodbye.” With those words said Komaeda closes the door and leaves the spaced out Hinata all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are going to be random now. Writer's block keeps getting to me. I have a vague plan for what's going to happen in this fic. I actually wanna finish this haha.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me forever to write

“You came back. I can’t say I'm surprised I sort of expected this.” Komaeda says as he turns the page of the book he was currently reading. He carries on reading not even looking at Hinata who had just arrived now.

Hinata closes the door behind him and takes a step back amazed at the newly cleaned room. It was no longer the dusty room he’s known it as but instead it was freshly cleaned almost making the room look completely different. Involuntarily he stares at the ground wondering if his handprints that he didn’t completely wipe off were there. Like he thought that was gone too.

If there was another thing he noticed the room wasn’t ice cold anymore. In fact it was a bit warm now. He takes off his sweater and puts it to the side.

 

“You cleaned the room? It looks really nice.” Hinata tells him as he walks over getting a better look at the newly cleaned room.

“Ahaha well I had a feeling you would come. I didn’t want you to see how dirty this room has become.” Komaeda flips another page while he keeps one eye on Hinata who was roaming around freely inspecting for dirt. He chuckles to himself seeing Hinata’s facial reaction to the room. “Though I guess it doesn’t matter much since you’ve already seen it.”

 

Hinata wipes his finger on the table and after confirming there was no dirt he smiles. “There’s no dust at all. You really went all out didn’t you?” he shows off his finger to Komaeda who in return looked at it and laughed.

“I didn’t expect you to react like this. I guess it made cleaning this old room worth it. But I was hoping you wouldn’t come back.” He closes his book and sets it on the table his smile fading.

“Really? Why were you hoping for that?” Hinata asks surprised by Komaeda's confession and takes a seat on the couch across from Komaeda.

“Eh? Don’t you remember yesterday? I was saying goodbye. That was supposed to be our final farewell.” Komaeda's eyebrows raised briefly giving Hinata a confused look. Did Hinata not comprehend that? He even told him goodbye and everything.

“Ah you mean _that?_ I was wondering what that was. You didn’t even give me a chance to speak.” Hinata rubs his chin recalling the memory then points his index finger at the vampire.

 

Instinctively Komaeda raises his hands up faintly giggling. “It couldn’t be helped I felt that if I stayed any longer I wouldn’t want to leave.” He laughs a bit louder as he admits his reason.

“…is that so?” Hinata says feeling the slightest hint of embarrassment. A part of him feels happy hearing that. He doesn’t know why but something about Komaeda that draws Hinata to him. Despite being a somewhat sketchy character he finds himself more calm and at ease by his side.

 

“Well I didn’t drop by for no reason. Besides wanting to know what you were thinking yesterday I came to give you this.” The teen turns his head to the side trying not to stare at the vampire and pulls out a silver ring from his pocket.

“T-That is!!” Komaeda stutters upon seeing the ring. His reaction makes Hinata face him normally.

“You dropped this by the door yesterday. It looked really important so I brought it with me to return it to you.” Hinata extends his hand over and drops the ring into Komaeda's hesitant and slightly shaking palm.

Komaeda takes a quick look at the silver ring his expression a tad somber. Once he was finished he slowly puts it back on his ringer finger. He utters a thank you but it was so low Hinata wonders if that was even what was said.

 

“Hey Hinata-kun don’t you feel like our meeting was too convenient?” Komaeda asks in a serious tone immediately capturing the teen’s attention.

“Kind of I mean I never imagined meeting a vampire before.” Hinata scratches his arm and coughs to clear his throat. The change in atmosphere was making him a tad nervous.

“Haha I wasn’t referring to that. I’m saying that it seems someone wanted us to meet each other.” Komaeda turns his head to the window staring outside his expression unreadable.

 

It’s at this moment Hinata realizes how much Komaeda really wasn’t a human. The way he stays perfectly still and his facial features look so perfectly sculpted. It’s almost as if he was staring at statue instead.

He starts thinking about what Komaeda told him. Their meeting was forced to happen. He recalls to the conversation he had with his friends before leaving. They also warned him he’ll meet someone. He thought it was random banter but now that he’s right in front of a real vampire. He can’t just write it off a coincidence.

 

“So? How much longer are you planning on staying here? Won’t your family get worried if you’re away for too long?” Komaeda questions as he turns his head staring straight into Hinata’s eyes.

“…its fine my family won’t be back for two weeks.” Hinata tells him ignoring his nervousness being directly stared at.

“Ah I see. I was wondering why your family wasn’t there when I came over. Now it makes sense.” The vampire reaches for his book and opens it placing his bookmark on the table. “But was it really a good idea to tell me? I'm a vampire after all. You’d make the perfect prey alone and vulnerable.” Just as he said that he licks his fangs almost as if he was showing them off.

 

“You wouldn’t do it. If you really wanted to you had plenty of chances to do so. Plus let’s say you did drink my blood if that happens it was my fault for being so careless.” Unfazed Hinata shrugs his shoulders and smiles. His danger senses don’t work around Komaeda. He knows he’s not a threat.

In return Komaeda gives a small laugh and doesn’t say anything else. He goes back to reading his book flipping through the pages at a decent pace. Sensing this was the right time to head back home Hinata gets up from couch and stretches. As he stretches his arms he looks out the window again. The sun is slowly starting to go down. If he leaves now it’ll be sunset. How strange it felt like he just got here.

Finished with that he tells Komaeda see you later and with that he makes his leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally after a million years chapter 6. Sorry for taking so long. I lost interest and motivation. I can't write without one of them. I already planned out how the story is gonna go. As for updates I'll try weekly instead of daily.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alot of foreshadowing and reminiscing in this chapter. Also it got longer than intended.

He was dreaming he knows because he’s been seeing this exact same scene over and over for the past month. It was so rare for him to even have dreams in general. Whenever the rare occasion happened it was exciting but now he’s tired of it. If anything he would like some variety. There was nothing appealing about seeing a human dying in his arms smiling at him. It’s so strange despite seeing the same person die over and over he never gets to see their face. Whenever he recalls the dream only the smile remains in his memory.

Even now as he’s holding the person in his arms he can’t see or focus on anything but their lips. For some reason just for today’s dream he feels as if he knows who it is and it makes him cradle them in his arms. He can feel the person’s warm breath hitting his chest. Then the warmth goes away. Suddenly an emotion he hasn’t felt in so many centuries comes forth and now he's awake.

The aftermath of emotions still remain with him even as he awakes. He opens his coffin greeted by the morning sun. Its early than his usual routine but he doesn’t care much. This was not how he was going to start his day. Getting up and moving around greatly aided him in ridding away his lingering emotions. As he makes it to the first floor a hanging sweater catches his attention. It’s obviously not his which means it belongs to someone else. He makes his way towards it and carefully takes it down. _Just what is he going to do with this?_

 

* * *

 

“ACHOOO!” Hinata wipes his nose with a tissue. Was he getting sick? He's been feeling just a tad stuffy but other than that he's fine. If he gets sick it’ll be a problem. He doesn’t know where the medicine is at or if he’ll properly recover without someone watching over him.

Hinata has always wanted to be alone not forever but for a while. No family to yell or bother him especially when he's studying or doing other things. No nagging to be heard either. He would even have the freedom of no curfew. He could visit and spend time at his friend’s house longer.

These days he has the freedom any teenager would want and it doesn’t feel good. He's all by himself in the countryside stuck with nothing to do. He actually finished the last of his homework just a while ago. Now there was truly nothing for him to do.

He lies down on the floor staring at the ceiling. Technically he wasn’t truly alone. He met someone the vampire named Komaeda. He was an interesting fellow. The vampire himself didn’t meet the standards of what Hinata would call a vampire but his house matches it well.

 

It’s still pretty hard for him to accept that he's not human. Other than looking extremely pale he looks like a human. The image of him staring out the window comes back to him. There was some doubt being dissuaded. His hair is another story but just the thought of Komaeda drinking blood to survive makes him shudder a bit.

He's only known him for a few days but Hinata gets a feeling of calmness when he's with him. There's a feeling in his gut that he only gets when he's around the vampire. It’s an intense wanting to be closer kind of feeling. That emotion has been getting stronger lately. Almost an abnormal amount and it sort of scares him. He also had the feeling of keeping your distance that overpowered him.

The memory of yesterday pops into his head. _See you later huh._ As of now he probably won’t go visit Komaeda for a while. There was the swirling of emotions inside him he had to deal with and he doesn’t want to keep bothering Komaeda with his visits. There is probably important stuff he has to do. He doubts Komaeda has so much free time like himself.

 

Getting fed up with all this thinking Hinata raises himself up and decides to do something. He scans the room for any kind of tool or anything used for entertainment. After a quick look he spots the radio he discovered his first day here.

Hinata thought it was too old and wouldn’t work but now he was bored and desperate. He grabs it and after a short inspection he plugs it in and hopes for the best.

There was nothing but silence even after waiting for a bit nothing happened. Hinata sighed and was ready to give up when he noticed he forgot to press the power button.

Hitting his forehead upset at his foolishness he pushes the ON button and waits. As soon as he did a low ping sound came out followed by loud static. A surge of happiness goes through him.

 

Finally something that will help cure his boredom of leisure. He turns the knob flipping through countless stations. A majority of it was static but he did manage to get the occasional tune. The only downside was the music wasn’t the type of genre he likes.

There were quite a few news stations but that’s something he’ll save for a last resort. If only he could find a modern station then he would be set. He continues to fiddle with it hoping he’ll find something close to his taste.

The reception was beginning to get bad. It became even harder to hear over the static. If that was the case he had to choose something quick. He turns the knob slower it seems the only options he has left is news, enka, rock, and what seems to be a very long piano solo.

 

In the end he chose to listen to the piano. It would be soft on his ears and maybe it would even help him fall asleep. Anything to help make time go faster around here. Hinata even starts to think of exploring outside again. Without Mamoru it'll feel different but it’s better than lying down and doing nothing.

A minute into the long piano solo Hinata's stomach starts grumbling. He hasn’t eaten yet now seems like the perfect time to eat. He walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge searching for food.

There were plenty of leftovers majority of it was made by his mother. His family had the decency to leave him with something to eat. He continues searching while his stomach began growling again. All these foods and he still can’t find something decent. Just as Hinata was going to close the fridge and open the freezer he spots something.

 

The cake he made with his grandmother was on top of the eggs still wrapped carefully. His stomach grumbles again this time louder and he makes the decision to go with that. He takes the cake out of the fridge and places it on the kitchen table while he fetches for a plate.

Unfortunately it wasn’t precut so he has to do it himself. He heads towards the knives set and picks one. Before heading back to cut the cake Hinata looks at the two empty slots. It should have been only one slot open. The memory of the knife shattering came to him ruining his hunger.

He keeps thinking about Komaeda and it irritates him. He needs to focus on other things. Then the memory of teaching Nanami and Sonia how to properly cut vegetables comes back to him. He smiles at the memory. Never did he have to waste so many bandages in one day before.

 

Feeling better Hinata heads back towards the cake and removes the wrapping and cuts himself two slices. He’ll probably be set for the next few hours with those. He rewraps it and puts it away along with the knife after washing it.

 

He carries the slices of cake with him heading back to the radio. Now he can eat and enjoy himself while wondering how long this song really is.

Sadly for him life had different plans in mind. As soon as he finishes his second bite the doorbell rings. Two emotions rushed in him. First was anger from not being able to eat in peace. The second one was intense curiosity at who was ringing the bell.

His family has a spare key so there's no reason for them to use the doorbell. Being cautious since it could be anyone he slowly makes his way to the front door. The doorbell rings once more then stays silent. There was no peephole or windows so Hinata had no way of checking out who’s there.

 

Biting the bullet he carefully opens the door making sure not to open it all the way. Once he sees who's behind it he sighs with relief and opens the door fully.

“Good afternoon Hinata-kun. The weather is pretty nice today. Though I heard it might rain. If you have any laundry outside it’d be best if you brought it inside.” Komaeda greets him waving his hand happily at him.

“Good afternoon Komaeda. Thanks for the advice but I'm fine. I'm planning on doing the laundry way later.” Hinata greets him back. The news on it raining surprised him. It’s been nothing but sunny from the time he’s been here. Just as long as it doesn’t get humid Hinata won’t mind the rain.

“Ah you can come inside if you want. It’ll be trouble if the rain starts hitting you.” Hinata invites him in not wanting to seem like a bad host.

Instead Komaeda waved it off. “No it’s alright I just came to return this to you.” He reveals a green sweater that he hid behind him.

Hinata’s eyebrows scrunch in confusion. It was his sweater. How could have he forgotten that? Once he realizes it Komaeda hands over the sweater back to him.

“Now I guess this makes us even.” The vampire laughs as he shows off the ring he lost the other day.

 

Relief at having his sweater back and Komaeda being himself makes Hinata laugh with the vampire as well. The two of continuing laughing until Hinata was the first to stop. He invites Komaeda inside once more just to make sure.

Surprisingly he accepts and he walks in taking off his shoes placing them to the side. He waits for Hinata to close the door and lead him inside. Komaeda looks around it seems Hinata has kept everything the same. It was to be expected it wasn’t like Hinata’s house needed to be cleaned unlike his.

 

“This is a surprise. I had no idea Hinata-kun was a fan of symphonies.” Komaeda comments as he hears the music coming from the radio.

“Symphonies? You mean this really long piano song?” Hinata asks confused by Komaeda's statement. He's heard of symphonies before but his knowledge of them isn’t great.

“That long piano song is part of a symphony. It’s also a classic by the way it’s about to end.” The vampire explains somewhat and true to his word the song ends.

 

 _He has to have perfect timing_ Hinata grumbles angrily to himself. He's too embarrassed to ask what a symphony is. Of course even without saying anything Komaeda seems to have read his mind and gave him a longer fuller explanation.

During Komaeda's explanation Hinata's stomach growls loudly. Immediately Hinata’s eyes wander to the cake he left behind. It still looks perfect despite having two bites on it.

 

“Cake? Did you make it yourself?”

“Yeah. My grandma made most of it though.”

“Looks delicious may I try some?”

“A-Ah sure that’s fine.”

 

Hinata goes into the kitchen getting an extra plate and fork. He gives the uneaten piece to Komaeda obviously and hands over the fork.

“Wow not bad. You and your grandmother are pretty good at cooking.” Komaeda takes one bite and after swallowing he smiles.

“Don’t exaggerate besides I think your cooking is way better.” Hinata frowns he knows Komaeda is just being polite. But he does still remember how delicious the spaghetti he had was.

“Oh yeah I did cook for you.” The vampire takes another bite eating it happily. He continues eating peacefully along with Hinata eating his slice as well.

 

“I was wondering but where does the food go once you finish eating? You're a vampire so I assumed all you ate was blood.” Hinata finally asks one of the questions he's wanted to know since he somewhat accepted Komaeda's vampire status.

“You want to know? That’s fine with me.” Komaeda finishes the cake with one final bite. He places the fork on the plate and pushes it away from himself.

**“If you want I’ll also tell you all the secrets of being a vampire.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's an important plot point why Hinata is feeling that way. I won't say much else since its a big spoiler. I'm finally getting close to the parts that I've been wanting to write. It'll be smooth sailing from there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot's of conversation this chapter and info dumping haha

It takes a moment for Hinata to process what he just heard. Immediately once he's finished he lets out a surprised shout. Komaeda only tilts his head looking at Hinata confused.

“What’s wrong screaming out of nowhere? You don’t want to know then?” Komaeda questions him curious by Hinata's sudden reaction. His bangs began falling down covering his eyes. He tries to blow them away but to no avail.

“Ah wait that’s not what I meant.” Hinata shakes his head rapidly. He tries to calm himself down. His reaction was too overblown. It was so unexpected for him. There are so many questions Hinata wants to ask him. Hinata isn’t sure if he remembers all the questions he wanted to ask. But to spill all his secrets to someone who’s technically a stranger Hinata can’t help but worry a bit.

“If that’s not it then what's the problem?” Komaeda asks him again still not satisfied with the response he’s been given. Why can’t Hinata give him a simple yes or no answer? It’s really not that difficult.

“Well ah are you sure? Shouldn’t you at least keep some secrets to yourself? I think it’s a bit reckless to spill all your secrets at once.” He gives Komaeda a look while scratching his hair smiling softly. Hinata speaks his mind and voices his worry to the vampire.

 

Komaeda gives him a puzzled look then laughs once loudly. With a grin plastered over his face Komaeda uses his hand to run through his hair. Before he answers he lets out the remaining giggles. “Ahaha it’s alright Hinata-kun. Telling you my secrets isn’t such a big deal. Though I appreciate your concern thank you.” Komaeda stands up and wipes off some dust clinging onto his clothes. Hinata gets up as well with him and does the same.

“This will probably be a long conversation. So it’s best we moved somewhere comfortable.” Komaeda informs Hinata while he eyes around the room looking for a place to chat.

Hinata nods in agreement and leads Komaeda into his own living room. It wasn’t spacious but it was more than enough space for two people. As they walk inside the living room the two of stop both staring at the same item.

 

The kotatsu took a good chunk of the room. Hinata smacks his forehead he forgot to put it away. He uses it to help him sleep since it gets really chilly at night. It’s not safe to fall asleep in one but it’s not like anything bad has happened before.

“A kotatsu? It’s not even winter yet. You must really love the heat.” Komaeda teases Hinata a bit and takes a seat inside the kotatsu.

“I don’t. It just gets really cold at night. Wouldn’t you rather be warm than cold?” Hinata retorts getting into the kotatsu as well making sure he's sitting across from Komaeda. He feels slight embarrassment at being caught using one. He shouldn’t be self-conscious about it but sleeping with a kotatsu is something only little kids would do.

“Certainly I’d like to be warm but unfortunately that’s not an option I get to have.” Komaeda comments more like mumbles to himself but the other still heard him. The atmosphere in the air quickly turned sour.

 

“Well well let’s get the interview started. First question what happens to the food I eat? The answer is simple. Any guesses before I reveal it Hinata-kun?” Komaeda claps his hands together loudly. Then he points at wagging his finger at Hinata eager for his response. His overenthusiasm was such a sudden change from before Hinata was dumbfounded.

“…you don’t digest it?” From his tone it was more of asking a question than a response. Hinata scratches his head still trying to think of answers. He was asking the vampire because he didn’t know this was a setup.

“Tsk tsk 50 points. You weren’t wrong but you weren’t right either. It was half correct.” The vampire clicks his tongue before he shrugs his shoulders shaking his head slowly. “Do you want one more guess?” he asks but with the huge grin on his face it came off more sarcastic than he intended.

“Just get on with it.”

“Okay okay well I actually can digest regular food. But the rate it takes might as well be nonexistent. Think of it as you eating cardboard. You can swallow and eat it but it’s not beneficial at all. Also it’s not very tasty so there's nothing to gain from eating it.” Ignoring the glare he received Komaeda hastily explains hoping his answer will calm Hinata down.

 

“Oh I see.” That was all the teen replies with. The answer was surprising normal not what he imagined. Wait if he said it’s not tasty at all then that means…

“If regular food isn’t tasty to you why did you say that cake was delicious?” Hinata interrogates Komaeda using his index finger towards him once again. He knew a vampire couldn’t find anything other than blood delicious.

“Hahaha relax Hinata-kun you could poke someone’s eye out with that. Even if food isn’t something I can eat anymore I can still taste.” The vampire stares at the accusing finger with amusement then turns his head to the side.

“Oh really?”

“Yes really.”

“How much?”

“If I had to guess its point zero one percent.”

 

Immediately Hinata let his body drop feeling way too tired all of sudden. Also he was feeling a tad too hot. He considers adjusting the warmth level.

“No need to be so down. If I could taste properly I’ll give the same response. Well anything else you want to know?” Komaeda switches the subject hoping it’ll fix the current mood.

“Yeah there is. Tell me some vampire weaknesses.” Hinata says as he adjusts the kotatsu’s temperature. He still feels warm maybe he was getting sick?

“Ah for that it really depends on the type of vampire.” Komaeda tells him while rubbing his chin in thought.

“Type of vampire? So there's more than one?” Hinata asks the intense curiosity in his tone totally obvious. Komaeda gulps the new look in Hinata's eyes intimidating him.

 

“Y-Yeah there's only three types. First are the original ones. In terms you'd understand they are the original vampires or purebloods. They’re the ones actually weak to the sun. But since they’re practically extinct it doesn’t matter.” Komaeda shifts his sitting position and raises up one finger explaining.

“The second type is the average everyday vampire. Anyone who becomes a vampire thanks to a pureblood falls into this category. By the way I'm also in this category. This becomes a bit tricky to explain properly.” Komaeda pauses his explanation to yawn. His fatigue from earlier might have returned.

“Are you okay? You look a bit pale.” Komaeda places a hand over Hinata's forehead feeling his temperature.

“Don’t worry I'm fine. Keep going for once your explanations are interesting.” He weakly fends off Komaeda’s hand.

“For once? How cruel Hinata-kun.” Komaeda pouts but clears his throat and continues talking.

 

“Since there's so many of these vampires it makes sense that there's some variety to them. Each one has a generation gap. The earlier generations can’t stand anything sweet. That’s why they often hunted and scared humans. According to them blood is better bitter.”

Unconsciously Hinata let out a small gulp. He could feel his condition worsening. The real thing really doesn’t live up to expectations. Vampires are scarier than he imagined. Fed up with the heat he turns off the kotatsu and removes the blankets away from himself. The vampire gives him a concerned look but he tells him to keep going.

“And then the modern and current generation of vampires love sweets and hate anything bitter. That’s probably why vampires are so fetishized in today’s time. Arousal makes the blood taste that much sweeter. There's an endless supply of humans willingly giving up their blood. So there's no problem finding food.” Komaeda taps his fingers harshly on the kotatsu. His face scrunched up looking disgusted when mentioning humans giving up their blood.

 

“So which type are you? Do you like blood bitter or sweet?” Hinata asks him quietly almost as if he was scared to know the answer.

“I'm more in the middle of the two. I don’t have any preferences for blood. If anything I try not to eat any.” The vampire turns his head away making sure his expression was hidden.

Feeling he was about to touch a taboo subject the teen asks about the final type of vampires.

“The half-bloods. In short they are vampires born between a human and vampire. No one really knows much about them. They're usually looked down upon but I’ve heard they're really tough. For weaknesses no one but them knows. They're not ones who like interacting with others.” He laughs a bit almost like he was reminiscing.

 

“So how do you become vampire? From what you’ve said there has to be a lot of them out there.” The teen inquires dragging himself closer to the kotatsu. He leans closer to Komaeda intent and ready to listen.

Komaeda stares at him for a while then opens and closes his mouth. He presses his lips into a thin line. Finally he makes up his mind and speaks.

“Luck.” Was the only word he spoke.

Hinata waits for Komaeda to say anything else. When he realized that was it he speaks up with another question.

 

“So becoming a vampire requires luck?” the teen questions skeptical with that answer. He raises one eyebrow eyeing Komaeda with confusion.

“Exactly. If people could turn into vampires so easily the world would quickly crumble. It’s a fifty-fifty gamble.” Komaeda lays his head on top of his hand. “So any more questions?”

 

A ringing noise blasts into Hinata's ear. He groans covering his ears. Hinata blinks twice his vision blurred by wet tears.

“Hinata-kun!” the vampire rushes to his side.

Hinata tries to get up but stumbles after the first step. He was caught in the nick of time and carefully placed down. Hinata tries to keep his eyes open but after he shuts his eyes he drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates. So much rl stuff kept me busy with little time to write. I don't even know how future updates will be. Chapters will just come out randomly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much foreshadowing and secrets revealed I don't know how to feel  
> Also there's some slight vomiting towards the end jic

It was the sound of the rain that Hinata first managed to comprehend. He opens his eyes squinting not used to the light yet. A flash of lightening accompanied with some thunder passed by. He turns over to his left side hoping to avoid any more light.

He struggles a bit at first. His body feels so heavy it’s like he came back from running multiple marathons in a row. Once he was comfortable yesterday’s memories flowed back inside him. Ignoring his head pounding and every muscle screaming in pain he slightly raises himself up. He looks up and catches Komaeda peeling an apple in the corner.

Its seems the both of them chose the right time to look up. They locked eyes instantly stopping their movements.

 

“Finally you're awake. For a moment there I thought I was going to have a sleeping beauty on my hands.” Komaeda puts down the apple and knife he was holding then grabs the small gray tray next to him. Carefully he stands up and walks over to Hinata's side.

“Sleeping beauty? What's with that?” Hinata asks torn between either laughing at that comment or cringing.

“You know the story don’t you? The beautiful princess cursed to sleep forever. Or would you have preferred snow white instead?” Komaeda explains squatting down while rearranging the items in the tray.

 

“I prefer neither of those thank you. Besides they did wake up eventually thanks to the-

Hinata stops his talking mid-sentence. He connects the similarities of the two fairytales together. He feels his face already beginning to flush.

“K-Komaeda tell me the truth. D-Did you do anything…?” he stammers facing the other side of room. He was too embarrassed to let his face be seen.

“That’s too vague Hinata-kun. I did lots of things. Be more specific if you want an answer.” Komaeda replies casually with the hint of playfulness at the end.

Hinata bites his lip upset with being strung along Komaeda’s pace.

 

“That story you were talking about earlier you know. How the sleeping princess wakes up did you do the same thing?” Hinata tells him still not facing him.

“My my I seem to have forgotten what story I mentioned. Can you please elaborate more for me? I want to make sure my answer is accurate as possible.” The vampire smiles softly tapping his fingers on the floor waiting patiently.

“Arrgh! Fine did you k-k-kiss?” Hinata turns around facing Komaeda head on but falters stuttering towards the end.

“I'm sorry Hinata-kun can you repeat that once more?” the grin on komaeda’s face grew wider.

“LIKE I've been saying did you…kiss me?”

 

The room went dead quiet. The pair stares at each other not saying a word. It was as if they were waiting for the other to speak.

 

Komaeda's small giggling then huge laughter vibrated throughout the room. “Oh I'm sorry for laughing Hinata-kun. But I couldn’t help myself. Your question caught me off guard.” Komaeda still laughs wiping away a few stray tears.

“IT’S BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID COMPARASION! That’s why I asked that.” Hinata yells at him but regrets it afterwards the pain from his throat hurt too much. He massages his throat trying to alleviate the pain.

 

“Are you alright?” Komaeda asks immediately checking Hinata's condition. “Here drink this.” He picks up a small cup and hands it over gently.

Hinata takes a small whiff of the drink then afterwards starts drinking it slowly.

“But of course I only said that as a compliment. There's no way I’d kiss you much less without your consent. Though I'm glad you're so energetic. I was worried for you.”

 

Relief washed over him of course Komaeda wouldn’t kiss him. He probably said that without any hidden meaning. Once again he was just blowing things out of proportion. He feels guilty for making Komaeda worry for him.

“Sorry for that. I knew I was sick but I didn’t think I’d pass out. You even made food for me again.” Hinata tries to apologize but was stopped by Komaeda's hand.

“It’s fine just as long as you're feeling better. Besides I don’t mind cooking for you. My culinary skills would rust otherwise.” Komaeda signals for the other to continue drinking.

“I thought it was an accurate comparison though since you're pretty good looking Hinata-kun.”

 

There was a slight choking sound but Hinata continued gulping down the drink as if nothing happened. He doesn’t know how he feels about being called good looking by another guy.

After he finished drinking he hands the cup back to Komaeda. “So? How long was I out for?” Hinata asks curious to know how much time has gone by.

“Just about two days. Today is the third.” Komaeda hands him another thing to drink.

The cup almost spills in his Hinata's hands after he receives it.

 

“Two days?!” Hinata shouts almost dropping the cup resting in his hands.

“Yes it’s been just about.” Komaeda hands him an apple slice he cut earlier from the tray. “So did anything happen to you to cause such a thing?” the vampire asked the intense curiosity in his tone obvious.

“Well...” Hinata eats the apple slice then takes a sip from his cup. “Yesterday after I left your house I fell into a puddle.” He frowns recalling the memory.

“Then afterwards a group of birds came and tried to steal a gift my friend gave me. I wasted time chasing after them. Those birds were evil I fell into multiple puddles thanks to them.” He takes another sip avoiding the judgmental stare radiating from the vampire.

 

“I got my gift back of course went back home late. I ate a lot of food since I was starving then I pulled out the futon so I could warm up and shower. I think I fell asleep before getting the chance to shower.” He puts the cup back in the tray after finishing it.

“No wonder your body took so long to recover. That was pretty reckless. Was that gift really worth such trouble?” Komaeda questions him tapping his fingers along the tray.

“Not at all but he's not really the type to hand out presents. So I couldn’t let his present fly away.” Hinata says grabbing another apple slice chewing it softly.

“I see how kind of you.” Komaeda comments avoiding Hinata's gaze.

 

“Oh yeah I should show you it’s actually really pretty.” He pats his pants searching for his pockets. Once he couldn’t find it he looks down and grimaces.

“Did you change my clothes? I don’t remember putting this on.” Hinata asks inspecting his clothes slightly tugging on it.

“Yes I did.” The vampire smiles brightly.

 

Instinctively Hinata covers himself avoiding eye contact with Komaeda.

“Eh? What’s wrong?” the vampire blinks confused by the teen’s reaction.

“I don’t know how I feel about you changing my clothes.” Hinata admits while covering himself some more.

“Well I couldn’t let you continue soaking in those old clothes. The key to good health is connected to fresh clothes.” Komaeda informs him pointing a finger directly in his face.

 

After thinking about it and putting logic together Komaeda actually did have a point. He wouldn't recover properly still wearing his sick clothes. Plus he would have ruined his bedsheets. A little bit peeved he had no response Hinata grabs another apple slice and chews it loudly.

Komaeda grabs the empty cups and stands up. “I’ll go refill these with some more tea.” He leaves the room with Hinata waving at him immersed with eating those apple slices.

 

Instead of refilling the tea he places the cups next to the tea pot and heads straight towards the bathroom. Not even bothering turning on the lights he lifts the toilet seat up and vomits out the food stuck in his system.

Of course the food was undigested chunks of cake and long spaghetti strands mixed together drenched in water. Komaeda snatches a few pieces of toilet paper and wipes his mouth, then throws it along with the mushed food in the toilet. He takes a few seconds to stare at his mess then silently flushes it.

Going over to the sink he turns the faucet on letting the water run for a while. Placing his hands under the running water, he scoops up however much water could fit in his hands, and takes a sip using it to rinse. When he's done he spits it out and turns off the sink.

He looks up catching his reflection and frowns. Komaeda can tell he's getting weaker. Before he could have at least dissolved half of the human food he ate. Not drinking blood of any kind for 300 years was bound to have an effect on him some way.

 

Not eating for half his life span was actually an impressive feat he thinks that himself as he leaves the bathroom. Sooner or later he's going to have to deal with greater consequences for now he's putting his all into destroying _her_ tricks.

Heading back into the kitchen Komaeda refills the tea and grabs a small plate to carry them with. Carefully he walks back to Hinata's room mindful to any spillage he might cause.

As soon as he puts the drinks down Komaeda notices Hinata's concern stare.

 

“Hey are you alright? You look more pale than usual.” Hinata moves closer to him and places his hand over Komaeda’s forehead.

“I'm a vampire Hinata-kun. I thought we already established death is my look.” Komaeda reminds him looking down at the ground.

“Ah yeah I guess you're right.” Hinata retracts his hand away smiling sheepishly.

“Well in any case I have a few things I need to attend to. I’ll come by tomorrow to see your condition. Farewell until then Hinata-kun.” Komaeda waves goodbye to the teen who waved back and went inside his futon.

 

After fully shutting the door quietly the vampire leans against it letting his body slide down. Weakly he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a clear marble. Ignoring the burn he felt and smoke coming from his hand Komaeda clenches it along with his teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha I'm just having a blast writing komaeda and hinata interactions a majority of the future chapters are going to be exactly that. But when the drama kicks in I'm not going to be ready. Why can't hinata and komaeda just be happy?   
> (∗∕ ∕•̥̥̥̥∕ω∕•̥̥̥̥∕)  
> I also wanted to add something halloween related but I didn't know how to incorporate it. Each chapter goes through like 10 changes before the final version comes out （ー△ー；）


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Komaida coming soon

Seeing the castle at first glance, he knows immediately his never ending looping dream has begun. While conscious of the dream his body still refuses to wake up, leaving him helpless cursed to play his role until he does. Just like a puppet dangling on strings he feels his body forced to move. He walks up to the castle, watching as the fire dances and surrounds everything in its path. Trying with all his might and will power he tries to run away and flee far way. He even begs to his unmoving legs to walk or even run but of course he can't.

There's no escaping or leaving planned for him. After suffering that failure he lazily lets his eyes wander focusing on the small details he's missed before. The purple curtains he was always fond of were quite strong. Even dowsed in flames they refused to go down without a fight. The flowers on the other hand turned to dust in a blink of an eye.

At least he was allowed to bite his lip. _How long must he be kept waiting?_ Being forced to watch and participate in this play he already knows it's time for the next part. He bites his lip a bit harder getting somewhat impatient. The blood drips down his chin and he can't even wipe it away. It's a few more moments until the next scene finally arrives.

The extremely loud bang of a door being swung open hits his ears barely audible from the roars of the fire. It's at that moment he spots a small boy coughing and panting at the same time. He's covered from head to toe in soot and fresh and dried up blood. The boy places one hand on the door for support to keep him steady, as he tries to recover. Getting used to the new fresh air proved to be tough. Afterwards he looks up spotting him and smiles at him.

His body was finally free from whatever spell it was under and he could flee if he wanted. But his resolve always crumbles each time, once he sees the small boy weakly walk over to him. The boy stumbles and he's so weak probably from exhaustion but even still he continues walking.

Once he sees the boy fall and struggling unable to get back up he rushes to his side. Carefully mindful of his own strength he lifts him up in his arms noticing the pool of blood staining his shirt. It's honestly disgusting how many times he's been a witness to this. The shock and novelty has already worn out its welcome. He's already grown numb to this but _why can't he stop his trembling hands?_ He lets out a sigh hoping for the end to come by soon.

The boy giggles but it comes out as soft snickering. Despite being on death's door he laughs with such a huge grin. _He's such a weirdo_ he thinks as plays with boy's brown bangs. The dying boy stretches out his hand to wipe away some of the dripping blood from his chin. This was the first thing the boy has done other than smile at him. He looks down at him as soon as he locks eyes with him, he feels his body twitch and the dream ends.

* * *

 

Hinata shuts the door to his room quietly. The strong aroma of pancakes lured him into the kitchen. There he sees the familiar sight of Komaeda cooking some food. He didn't even notice the smile on his face until he accidentally spotted his own reflection.

His stomach growls with the scent of food becoming stronger. Komaeda turns to face him after he finishes flipping his pancake.

"Y-Yo." Hinata greets embarrassed his stomach grumbled loudly. He could feel his mouth water at how nice and fluffy the pancakes looked from where he's at.

"Morning Hinata-kun. So how's your condition today?" Komaeda asks flipping the pancake again but places it on top of the huge stack of pancakes next to him.

"Ah I'm fine now. All that sleep seems to have done the trick." He strikes a pose with his muscles emphasizing his health.

The vampire mutters an "I'm glad" as he pours more batter on the pan.

"Oh yes feel free to help yourself to some pancakes Hinata-kun. I'm just trying to finish this last batch." Komaeda informs him as he continues to cook.

 

Not letting that offer go to waste Hinata immediately fetches a plate for himself and serves himself a whole stack of pancakes. He searches for some maple syrup and he was surprised he managed to find it. He didn't think his grandparents would have this. He should have known since his grandpa is a notorious sweet tooth and always keeps sweets secretly hidden.

Using his fork Hinata neatly manages to spread the syrup evenly on his pancake and takes a happy first bite. "Ahh its delicious." He praises the food taking bigger bites.

Halfway through his huge pile of pancakes he stops feeling his stomach already about bloat up. Feeling content and full Hinata remembers something.

"Oh yeah the dream I had today was pretty weird." He absentmindedly plays with his fork bringing up his dream.

"What kind of dream?" Komaeda replies back his interest piqued.

"It was strange. The building I was in suddenly caught on fire and I managed to escape. After that I ran into someone but I can't remember the rest. It felt pretty real." Hinata sank in his chair the memory of the fire felt too real.

"What an interesting dream. You should look up its meaning. After all dreams are there to help you. Sometimes they may even show the future." Komaeda smiles at him then quickly goes back to cooking.

Hinata scoffs at the idea of dreams being able to see the future. But since its Komaeda telling him he feels the need to be careful. He wonders if his grandparents' house has a dream dictionary laying around somewhere.

 

"Hey Komaeda do you have any dream books in that huge library of yours?" He asks the curiosity beginning to eat at him.

"I might have some. Outside of my few _personal_ collections I have no idea what most of the books stored are about." He comments pouring the final remains of batter.

"I see." Hinata mutters to himself as he cuts himself a small slice of pancake to eat.

" _If_ you like you can take a look through my library later on today." The vampire tells him while sneaking a look at him through the corner of his eyes.

"Really?!" Hinata excitedly leaps in his chair.

Noticing his own exaggerated reaction he coughs trying to mask his excitement. "I mean that would be great."

"Perfect then its decided. How does after breakfast sound?" He asks while organizing the last batch.

Hinata gives him a nod since he became too engrossed in eating his pancakes once again. After he finishes the last of his servings he finally notices Komaeda was wearing an apron. He recalls Komaeda wore it the previous times he cooked but he never truly noticed before today.

 

"That apron really suits you. Why don't you become my personal maid?" Hinata jokes around as he gets a cup of water from the sink.

Immediately Komaeda's face flushes and shyly covers it up. "If that's what you want Hinata-kun." Komaeda replies while he stealthy flips the pancakes on the stove.

Seeing his reaction Hinata coughs on the water he was drinking.

"S-Stop it! That was a just joke don't take it seriously." He comments rubbing his arms trying to soothe the newly formed goosebumps he got. 

"Ahaha yeah yeah I know. It was just a little payback." Komaeda laughs at him turning off the stove.

"Now then shall we be on our way?" Komaeda carefully removes the apron and places it back where he got it from.

"Oh you're not going to eat?" Hinata asks curious since Komaeda usually eats with him.

"Today I'll pass I don't have much an appetite."

* * *

 

The sun was unbelievably bright. It was hard to imagine it was raining cats and dogs just the other day. Hinata sighs just remembering that time. To think three days passed him by so easily. He looks over at Komaeda who was merrily walking along in a typical my pace. He assumes Komaeda must have felt his stare since he turns around and stares at him.

"Is there something on me?" He asks already wiping himself.

"N-No I was just staring into space." He tells him technically it was somewhat true Komaeda happened to be in his field of vision.

"Hmm is that so? Well that's fine." The vampire carries on walking slowly this time he starts whistling.

The tune he was whistling Hinata knows he's heard it before. But he can't think of the name. It was fairly recent he knows that for sure. He shrugs giving up trying to guess the name and continues walking trying to match Komaeda's pace.

 

Two minutes into the walk birds flew past them chirping while a few of them attached themselves to Komaeda. Hinata watched in awe and confusion. It's almost like Komaeda was some sort of Disney princess. Komaeda laughed at his reaction and gently shooed the birds away.

"Sorry about that for some reason whenever I whistle birds flock to me." He whistles shortly and immediately two birds land on his shoulders. Hinata rubs his eyes and blinks twice staring at the birds and Komaeda intensely. There is so much he wants to say but he feels even if he voices it nothing would change. His stare must have scared the birds since they flee instantaneously once they spot him.

"That wasn't very nice Hinata-kun." Komaeda scolds him wagging his index finger close to Hinata's face.

"Oh." He stops his scolding and rubs his chin thinking.

"Ah I see those birds were the ones that gave you trouble the other day." He chuckles shaking his head.

"Even if you have a score to settle with them you shouldn't bully them Hinata-kun. Those poor birds fled for their lives." Hinata walks up to Komaeda who was still giggling and carefully and calmly flicks Komaeda's forehead.

"Oww!"

"Let's go." Hinata flatly says as he walks fast leaving behind a struggling Komaeda who continued rubbing his forehead.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey Hinata-kun can I ask you something?" Komaeda asks interrupting the silence they had.

"If its about birds I'm giving you another flick." Hinata sternly warns already preparing his fingers.

"N-No that's not what I wanted to ask you." Komaeda instinctively covers his forehead.

"Go ahead." After receiving the okay Komaeda removes his hands and clears his throat. "I noticed that Hinata-kun has a good sense of direction. It's easy to get lost here since its almost like a maze. So I wondered how long you've been here." He taps above his lip thinking while his pace got slower.

"Oh that? Since I was younger I had this natural sense of direction. But yeah now that I'm thinking about it. I've been here about four weeks or maybe three?" Hinata stops walking and tries to recall his memories.

"I met you the second week after being here. I can't really tell much else this place is so boring it feels like months to me." He tugs on his hair still stuck on remembering what week it was.

"Ahaha to run into someone like me so early on my apologies." Komaeda bows but Hinata dismisses him.

"No its fine thanks to you this summer vacation turned out to be kind of fun in a way." He doesn't know why but Hinata feels a tad embarrassed.

Komaeda gives him a small glance before he fixes his stance. "Ah there was another question I wanted to ask but you don't really have to answer it." Hinata nods his head curious about the other question not asked yet.

 

"Well its about your family. Where did they go? It doesn't seem smart to leave you behind especially since you're on vacation." The vampire questions him avoiding Hinata's curious stare.

"...Oh them? They didn't give me the full details, since it was 'adult business' but I kind of already know what they're doing." Hinata starts walking continuing his answer as he goes. "Since they're coming back on Sunday my family probably went to go visit my uncle. Most likely to confirm the finalization of the will my grandparents made." He stops talking and looks over to Komaeda, who was face forward facial expression unreadable.

"Is that all? Komaeda asks still not facing towards Hinata.

"A-Ah yeah basically. I mean my grandparents have been wanting to see my uncle for a long time. My parents act as the middleman between them. Especially now since it might be the last time." Hinata looks down at the ground nervous to make eye contact. "Last time?"

"Yeah my grandparents' time is almost up. It's why I came here in the first place." Hinata walks a bit faster no longer staring at the ground.

Komaeda stayed quiet for a moment almost like he carefully chose each word.

"Hey Hinata-kun do you ever think about your own death?" Hinata's speed slowed down considerably as he answered.

"Sometimes. It's not something I think about often. How about you?" Hinata questions him turning the tables around.

"Me? Ah well I would be **lying** if I said I didn't."

* * *

 

The two of them finally reach Komaeda's mansion. It might be thanks to the rain but the roses in Komaeda's garden look stronger and more full of life than before. Komaeda notices how Hinata stares at a certain rose in particular compared to the rest. The duo get closer and Komaeda plucks a rose from his garden.

"For the lovely mademoiselle." Komaeda presents the rose to Hinata who looked at him with faint disgust.

"I'm a _guy_ you know." Hinata tells him but still accepts it anyway.

"Don't sweat the small details." Finally the two reach the doorstep and right when Komaeda twisted the doorknob he stops.

"Oh yeah why don't I give you a full tour this time? I'm sure there's places you want to see."

"O-Okay." Hinata stutters caught off guard by the sudden offer. He reflects on the rooms upstairs he didn't get to see.

"Alright then its decided." The door creaks opens stopping midway.

**"Welcome."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally chapter 10 I never expected this story to get this long if it reaches past 20 I'm gonna cry lol Sorry for the long hiatus I had no motivation or inspiration to continue until now. Alot of stuff is gonna go down soon 」(￣▽￣」)


	11. Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This is just an update!**
> 
>  
> 
> It's been a long while I'm so sorry for the delaying and waiting (;w;)  
> I'm still working on this fic I'm not giving up on it yet !
> 
>  
> 
> I finally got all the plot bunnies and ending down and I decided to rewrite this story over to fit my new vision so I'm slowly going to rewrite and update the previous chapters to make story flow even better. That's going to take a long while too so I decided to release a snippet of chapter 11 to ease the waiting 
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is going to be a very long one  
> Once again sorry for long hiatus and delay (/□＼*)・゜

  
Komaeda slides the rest of door open and signals for Hinata to walk in first. Accepting his gesture Hinata takes a step forward, but instantly a huge gust of wind flies past the both of them.

Covering his face from the harsh wind, he uses both arms but the rose in Hinata's hand gets captured by the wind. Once the intensity of the wind goes down Komaeda and Hinata reopen their eyes just in time to see the rose break apart.  
The petals rain down on the floor in a straight line. Looking at it carefully it almost resembles a red carpet welcome.

The stem rolls around on the floor eventually tapping against Komaeda's shoe. The vampire bends down somewhat picking it up. He ignores the small prick from the thorns and stares at the barren rose sadly.

“Aww what a shame your rose is ruined. But Hinata-kun don’t hold it against the people here they just wanted to impress you.” Komaeda laments a bit more rolling the stem between his fingertips. He hands over the stem to Hinata.

“People? I thought you were the only one living here?” Hinata asks with a hint of panic towards the end. He accepts the stem mindful of the thorns.

“Hahaha with a house this big a spirit or two is to be expected. Oh but don’t call them ghosts they find it offensive.” Komaeda laughs cheerfully but his warning caught Hinata off guard.

 

“If there are gho- I mean spirits here why haven’t I seen them? And plus why greet me now?” Endless questions continue to spill out of Hinata's mouth.

“Well if you can’t see them right now then your spirit sensitivity isn’t that high. As for that these guys are especially shy they finally managed to work up the courage right guys?” Komaeda explains to him then chuckles waving his hand in the air.  
Hinata feels his blood chill from fear.

There’s a ghost no two at least right across from him this very moment and he can’t even see them. His mind starts to wander exactly when did he started to attract the supernatural. The clacking of his teeth seems to catch Komaeda's attention.  
“Hmm? Is something wrong? You should hurry and come inside before you catch a cold.” Komaeda says already walking inside.

Recollecting himself he watches Komaeda disappear inside. He shakes off any lingering fears and heads inside. The door is shut behind him and now the mystery of why it’s always so cold here is solved.  
Hinata stops walking taking in his surroundings. No matter how many times he visits Hinata always gets overwhelmed. The furniture and just the whole house itself feels like a different time plane. With the dust particles still floating around it adds to the charm.

His eyes eventually spot the table where he spent a lot of his time reading. He almost didn’t recognize it since it’s covered with books camouflaging it entirely. It seems like Komaeda has been researching something. Some of the books were open while majority of them remain shut with bookmarks sticking out.

 

“Hinata-kun really likes this place right?”

“Yeah I do.” Hinata smiles as he nods. He turns around to face Komaeda but is stunned to find him not there.  
_Where did he go?_ He clearly knows the voice came from behind. He keeps turning his head in search of him.

Please don’t let Komaeda try and scare him. Now that he knows ghosts are here the place feels more eerie than before.

“I'm over here.” The vampire calls out to him.  
Using his ears more carefully Hinata manages to pinpoint the location and finds Komaeda by the table. _When did he get there?_ He walks over there his eyes focusing on the book in Komaeda's hand. Its title is in English a language he's barely familiar with.

“You know seeing you so excited by this room reminds me of someone.” Komaeda laughs to himself as he piles the books together.

“Really? Who is it?” Hinata is taken aback this is the first time Komaeda has talked about someone other than himself.

“Ah it’s a bit of tale. You want to hear it?”

“Only if you want to.”

 

“I see. Well actually this really isn’t even my house.” He straightens out the pile of books in his hands before continuing.

“This house was a gift. More of a declaration of love to be more accurate.” He pauses pondering his next choice of words.

“The true of owner of this house is **Enoshima Junko**.” His words were light as if the house itself absorbed the rest of it. For once Komaeda's expression darkens like a heavy storm clouded in his eyes.

 

Hinata repeats the name of the owner and Komaeda switches back to normal.

 

“Ah yes Enoshima Junko she was very charismatic and popular. She was always the center of attention. There's a portrait of her on the second floor.” He laughs looking wistful.

From the way he speaks about her Hinata figures she must be an ex-lover or close to it. The mysterious woman mystery is also solved. Now that only leaves Komaeda himself.

“You see thanks to her immense popularity, she was in showered in gifts and admirers all the time. This house was _one_ of them and she was happy with it for a while.” He sneers piling up a new set of books.


End file.
